International agents
The international agents are a man and a woman ordered to assassinate Charlotte and stop the development of the W Machine. They are present in the ''Book of Wisdom II'' story. __TOC__ Background Nothing was revealed about their lives. They were ordered by an intelligence agency to assassinate Charlotte Edgecumbe and interfere in the development of the W Machine, a meteorological weapon that, if built, would be a threat for their country across the strait. Under the name “Cecy”, the woman infiltrated the old castle where the experiment was being prepared. She would be disguised as a servant tending Charlotte. The male agent chose to interrogate and use Eric to obtain more information and complete the mission.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. Personality They both know how to use semi-automatic pistols. While interacting with each other, they furtively talk in a low voice about their mission without exchanging a glance. The man easily disappears in a crowd. He seems to have trouble believing in a device that can change the weather. He’s ready to sacrifice himself or to be killed during the mission. As a servant known as Cecy, the woman perfectly conceals herself in the W Machine experiment site. She usually emanates a modest atmosphere, but before a mission shows a murderous intent. Appearance The middle-aged man lacks notable characteristics. The female agent is thin. She is in her mid-twenties. In the coffee shop, a hat is covering her eyes. She also wears a grey coat. When she’s disguised as Charlotte’s servant, she wears a dark blue uniform. Plot They met in a coffee shop, on a weekend. They sit next to the counter, without attracting attention. The man holds a newspaper. Both agents comment about the technical paper written by Charlotte and the threat it represents to their country. The man hands a small paper bag to the woman. It contains a small semi-automatic pistol. The male agent tells her to stop the plan, before disappearing in the crowd. Hugh and Dalian manage to pass through the heavy security undetected and meet Charlotte. However, during the exchange, they hear someone holding his breath. The female agent had entered the room holding a tray, disguised as Charlotte’s servant. Hugh greets her while taking his hat off. The agent shakes her head and screams, calling for the soldiers. Back at Eric’s place, Hugh and Dalian notice the lights off, being that they should have been expected. They hear a muffled voice. Eric is on the floor, tied up. Holding a semi-automatic pistol in his right hand, the male agent is hiding behind Eric’s desk. Hugh smashes a bottle against the ceiling, spilling oil painting solvent on the agent and affecting his visibility. The assassin is unable to use his gun, which is kicked away by Hugh. The latter points his revolver while stepping on the nameless man, who is in agony on the floor. Hugh tells him not to move, since he’s already in a bad mood after the exchange with Norman. The agent gives up and wipes the solvent off his face. Hugh guessed someone was there because, otherwise, Eric would be dead by now. The agent tried to use Eric as decoy to obtain more information. Questioned, Hugh reveals himself as a pilot. In his turn, the middle-aged man reveals Charlotte’s involvement with a machine capable of changing the weather. Seeing how Hugh is shocked and distracted, he takes the opportunity to push his foot and break his balance. Before Hugh can react, the agent grabs a grenade. He’s ready to pull the pin, when a gunshot is heard. Norman shot his wrist. The assassin tries to recover the grenade, but is restrained by soldiers. Norman had followed Hugh and Dalian. He leaves with the restrained agent. During the preparations to start the W Machine, Eric tries to stop the experiment. Soon after, Charlotte is shot in the shoulder. Hugh immediately draws his revolver, looking for the culprit. Dalian sees Cecy through a window of the old tower. The later jumps out of the window and starts running towards Charlotte to finish her job while defeating the soldiers. Hugh shots the gun from her hands. Norman urges the soldiers to surround her. The female agent surrenders without a fight. References Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters